Reborn as Tora the Cat
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: Kayla Hughes is not amused. She first had an abusive boyfriend which she fought back and in the end, she conceived a daughter at the age of 18, which she named Chloe. Then when Chloe was turning 8 in a few months when she was 26, she was killed by her ex-boyfriend, Kyle Williams. Third is that she has been given a chance to be reborn by Kami and she was reborn as a cat. Not amused.
1. Dead or not

**This is my first fanfiction so don't mind me, I am just new here!**

**Oh yeah, please Review just in case if you like it**

"_**hello" **_God/Kami speaking to Kayla

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Jutsu name

"Hello**", speaking**

_Flashback- _**Flashback**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

"Yeah right Anna. I would never get married." I laughed. My good friend Anna and I are both are sitting in the Cafe because my daughter, Chloe is in school right now. She is soon going to be 8 years.

"But! You even have a fan club!" Anna protested... I felt something snapped in me. Anna has a fan club and they took it too far to stalk her when she is bathing. But I beat them up. They even made a plushie of her!

"Do they at least make it to the minimum?" I asked and Anna nodded

"Don't worry! I am a member of that club!" She said and I nodded slowly.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"uhh… n-nevermind what I s-said" She stammered

"Anna" I said seriously and she stammered, saying it was just a joke but I shook my head and passed her 2 envelope. A thick and a thin one Somehow, I got the feeling that I would be off the earth by tomorrow.

She was about to open it but I touched her hand and shook my head

"Read after you get home in privacy" I said and I left back to home

**Anna's POV**

I don't know why Kayla looked serious because of this and I am going to find out! I made a beeline to my home and unlocked the door. Kayla, being the overprotective friend, made me have 5 locks to every entry. Windows, balcony, attic, and the doors. She also made me get a bullet proof, harm proof window so the people wouldn't get me. I went to the basement where I usually hide for privacy and I opened Kayla's thin envelope. It read ' Read this first'

_Anna,_

_Read the other envelope after reading this. I want you to pick up Chloe from her school and lock yourselves in your home. Do **NOT** go out today. The sky is going to be a storm. _

_Kayla Hughes,_

As I read it, I frowned. I hate it that she never give me more details. But determined to help my best friend, who helped me we were in high school. She was in the last year of her high school while I am a freshman. She hates whiny kids and meanwhile when she was pregnant, she was complaining to me that I quote' I am going to take care of my fetus to be a caring kid, not those stupid whiny snot nosed brat who only can complain and throw tantrums'.

She also told me that her favorite song from Youtube that she randomly found about a song that some guy's Youtube name is your favorite Martian was 'Whip yo kids'. It is very vulgar… She hates kids to the extent that she likes the song.

She almost threw a party when on the first day she was with her kid, The baby Chloe didn't cry but only called out to her mother that either she want to drink, or change her diapers. And when Kayla put Chloe to sleep at 8, the baby didn't wake up until it was 9 am.

She was happy that Chloe did not inherited, her ex, Kyle Williams's colorings or anything else and was happy that when she looked at Chloe, Kayla saw herself in her, not Kyle. Though she doesn't know who did Chloe inherited her personality from when she read up the Internet. But she believes that it was just bull and the kid would grow up if you are a good example for your kid.

I went out my door and relocked it again. I made a beeline to Chloe's school.

**Kayla's POV**

As I went to the apartment door, I got out my key and looked at the handle. 'It seems like it was forced... ' I thought and silently took out a scissor I always kept it in for safety. I crept in the living room silently then flickered on the light. I gasped when I saw my ex rushing up to me with a fucking butcher knife. I dodged it and took in his smell as he passed through. He is drunk. I don't know why but he kept on attacking me.

I raised my scissors up and found the knife almost slashing my head. My scissors and his butcher knife clashed together and we stepped back. He threw something at me as I dodged as I heard a crash. I looked at it and I stared in horror at the sound of the crash. The thing Kyle threw at me was his alcoholic drink that collided with my favorite picture of me holding Chloe as she was just born.

I charged at him head on but that was a fatal mistake. He stabbed me on the side as he dodged my way and I fell down to the ground. Heavily bleeding. He looked back at me and smirked then left the house to leave me to bleed to death. I glared at his way and looked at my blood.

'I have to protect Chloe from.. _him_' I thought and I wrote 'bottle' in morse code and 'K.W' so that bastard won't notice ,on the floor with my blood and proceeded to drop dead.

* * *

Guh, this has got to be the worst place for the afterlife. I looked around in the dark and walked to the light. I saw a guy with white long hair that's tied up in a low ponytail with some bangs coming out, and a white cape... well, basically, everything's white, in front of me, facing to my left, in his case, front. He was drinking something in a white porcelain tea cup with some fancy looking decorations. He looked at me, smiled and put down his cup gently and walked soundlessly over to me

"Mind to tell me where am I and who are you?" I asked and he smiled

" **_You are in heaven and I am Kami or in your world, God_**" He said and I blinked at him

"Hm, that explains why everything is so white, quiet and you are the only person here" I shrugged. He tilted his head

"**_You aren't surprised_**?" He asked and I shook my head

"Nope, I ain't surprise of anything" I said and I realized something

"Oh wait.. Why am I here?" I asked

"**_Well, you have been given a chance to redeem your life... But as a different being. Since you have a screwed up childhood, we aren't sending you back to your world, but into another. What do you say?_**" He asked, I raised my eyebrows

'Is he insane?' I thought and I blinked at I heard him laugh

"**_No, I am not insane. And before you ask, yes, I can hear your thoughts_**" He said

'Shit' I thought

I thought about the pros and cons about it. But as a different being?...

"Eh, I won't be a wuss right?" I asked and he shook his head

"_**Though you will seem innocent, you will still have everything except I will insert some of the things you need there to survive.**_" He said

"…. I won't be a plant right?" I asked slowly and he chuckled, shaking his head

"_**No. I will merely give you a fighting technique and a safe place for you to be reborn**_" He said. I thought about it and I thought about my Chloe

"What about Chloe? Is she alright?" I asked and he nodded

I sighed in relief

"Good, can I ask you a favor?" I asked him and he nodded

"As I am getting… reborn… please take care of Chloe" I said and he nodded

"**_Ah, so you made your choice. Alright, since this is your last word in this body and world, I will_**" He said

"Thank you" I said and a warm light enveloped me. It was too bright for me to take and I closed my eyes. As I opened it, I felt pain and I looked down…..

'CURSE YOU GOD! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!' I screamed in my mind and I swear that I heard him chuckle

"-And she is going to be Tora!" I heard the voice of a little girl and looked to my side to see a fat woman with a plump 12 year old looking girl.

'This rebirth has got to be the first worst day of my new life' I thought


	2. Senjus

"_**hello" **_God/Kami speaking to Kayla

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Jutsu name

"Hello**", **speaking or when Kayla is in human form

_Flashback- _Flashback

"_Hello_" Kayla speaking in cat form

* * *

**~(-_-)~**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME_!" I shouted. Of course, cat style meowing. The little girl who named me Tora, was chasing me. I ran away often because that fat ass idiot always gave me a bone crushing hug with those ugly fat hands.

The girl's name is Shinma, a very annoying little brat.

"COME HERE MY LITTLE TORA! I AM JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU A BIG PINK RIBBON!" She shouted, holding out a bright ugly pink colored ribbon.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME_!" I meowed desperately

Just before she crus-, I mean hugged me from the ground, I use my claws to climb up the walls because it is kind of carpet-y. I hanged from the ceiling and as I looked down, I saw Shinma pouting very ugly. It was a good thing that the ceiling is very high…. Almost as high as a 4 story house.

...

...

...

"DADDY!" She shrieked. I winced while snarling because she sounds like a banshee.

The fat dude came in and he looked where his daughter is looking and sighed

"Tora ran away again?" He asked and seeing her nod, he made a decision that it make me want to scratch him.

'Curse you God!' I thought in my mind and I swear that I heard him chuckling.

"Okay, I will be calling in the shinobis. Either the Senju or Uchiha. To get her" He said and went off. I stared in horror and I went towards the crystal chandelier.

I rested in there and God had given me some thing called Chakra. He gave me information to how to unlock chakra. It's kind of cool. Probably how Jesus walks on water…. But I wonder how he separated bread and wine then it multiplies.

I meditated on top of the chandelier. I sat down cat style and took in a deep breath and listened to my heartbeat. Soon, I saw something warm and bright inside then tried to take it. It was hard to capture it. It felt like water is slipping out of my hand. So I slowly took it. Made it rise up towards my head like I am catching a fish.

Soon I felt something coming out and I snapped my eyes open and found myself covered in blue… but then suddenly the blue thing made out words

'**_Yo! This is god! Congratulations on getting the chakra!_**' It said.

"_Seriously_?" I meowed

'**_Yes. I am serious as a cereal_**' It said and it disappeared. I face palmed… or face pawed…

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I would have to stay here till who knows when.

I felt something speeding up on me and I dodged then hanged my claws far away from the chandelier. I saw 4 brats. One had a white hair, the 2 other have a brown hair though one is darker than the other who has a scar on his right cheek and the last has a brown hair at his right while white hair to his left.

"Hey is this a ninja cat?" The dark haired brunette asked

"No, she was from a pet parent, Senju-san" The fat dude said. I never bothered to learn his name because it sucked. I was supposed to know English since I'm from England but I moved to a Japanese-speaking place. So God gave me knowledge to know a lot of things in here. The past, present and the future... plus with Japanese.

Shit, Senju. I have learnt that I am in fucking naruto because of the information in here. A Japanese anime show that Chloe have been introduced to. She was addicted by it and I heard that there is a sequel to it. And it haven't even been finished and more than 168 episodes if you include the shippuden and the beginning.

Well, back to the actions. Senju Tobirama is the younger white hair guy, the hybrid hair color dude is Senju Itama, the dark haired brunette is Senju Hashirama while the one with scar is Senju Kawarama. It's clearly still in the Clan wars and the Daimyo, who is the father of Shinma, doesn't do a shit about it even though it's his country. I don't get it, in Japan, you have your last name at the front while your given name is at the back. While in England, your given name is at the front while your last name is at the back. Like mine, Kayla Hughes.

So don't mind me, I am just telling you the facts about it. I think that Senjus have great control on their chakras, just like the Hyūgas if my information is correct. You know? While I'm on the ceiling, it feels like I'm doing something like mission impossible or something. So right now, I am humming... meowing the theme song. Even the pink panther show even though it isn't something with missions on it. If you have a kid, you would understand that you suddenly like or watch the same show your kid is watching.

I have a feeling that God just did this just because he was bored and he wanted entertainment. And I happened to just die in the exact moment. There are lots of people than animals so I think that they... I mean humans, though I am not exactly human anymore, are as active as rabbits in a mating season... yeah...

I don't have anything to use as a metaphor so I used that instead. I went into the vent. I walked into it and I smell something fresh and breezy. So I went that way through the vent. As I walked out, I saw the most flabbergasting view I have ever seen. It was really cool. There are thousands of different flowers in different places. I went near the cliff where there were fences that prevented you just in case if you fell by accident or purpose. Over here, it was sunset and it is very clear. Unlike the city view where it's all polluted and doomed to have fallen out. I dreamed about it and crushed Kyle first. I perked my ears as I heard something move in the bush. So I went off the cliff and jumped from tree to tree. I heard a scream and I looked up then smirked at their expressions. The Tobirama dude had a constipated look, the hybrid hair color dude and the scar cheeked guy had his hand held out like Juliet was doing to Romeo while Hashirama has almost jumped over.

I ran as fast as I can and found a forest. I nestled on top of the branch but I woke up due to an argument. I think it's those brats but it wasn't because it sounds like a very deep voice and only 2 are there. There were 2 uchihas. I saw his hand signs and poofed into someone else. I registered it in my mind to remember the hand signs for the **Henge no Jutsu** so I could practice it. I ran off to another empty spot and used the **Henge no Jutsu** to transform into myself from my past life but with modified clothes like a kimono. I still have my brown hair and brown eyes with blue kimono. It has a 2 black dragon going around from the edge of my kimono, curling up towards my chest with black fire surrounding it. It's a pretty good fashion.

I walked towards a tree and I saw a movement nearby a tree and glanced at it. I saw the 4 brats looking around frantically to find the cat me. Kawarama noticed me and looked up at me as I glanced down.

"Hey Miss! Have you seen cat that has brown fur and black stripes?" He asked

"Sorry, I was just walking around. I seem to have gotten lost" I said.. I'm seriously lost. But I think it's better surviving in the wild than that idiotic fat brat.

I immediately ran away after they left and de-henged myself back to my… cat body and ran towards the same cliff to watch the view… I guess that I was so absorbed in it that I didn't noticed that I was grabbed from behind. I saw a pair of hand wrapped around my waist till my stomach and I scowled and hissed. I looked behind and saw it was Itama who had me. I scratched his hand and he let go of me immediately and we started playing tag. I ran around in circles, watching in amusement to see that they were trying to keep up with me.

But alas, it only lasted for an hour until I had to go back to cat hell. Is this karma? But what did I do!?

I had to carry my cat bed up above the chandelier to avoid anything else


	3. Uchihas AND Senjus

**My Minions of Evil! I have a question to ask y'all.**

**How DID you get this story anyways? Jobless, because you like Tora fanfic, because you like Oc fanfic or something. Please reply or at least PM me…. Also for some help in the stories. Please and thanks!**

"_**hello" **_God/Kami speaking to Kayla

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Jutsu name

"Hello**", **speaking or when Kayla is in human form

_Flashback- _Flashback

"_Hello_" Kayla speaking in cat form

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

Eh, it's been around…. 3 month and the Senjus have been catching me. The fat dude also called in the Uchihas because he figured that the Uchiha would grow as equal to each other because he 'cares' about them. I snorted.

'Yeah right, its more like it would give you a bad reputation or shit' I thought.

I was still running away. But this time, from the Uchihas AND Senjus. Both of the clan head's sons. You know the Senjus already so the Uchiha's name is Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna.

Eh, It's been over 3 hours since the chase and the fat dude wanted to call in the Inuzukas from nearby the Senju clan, or the Naras, Akimichis or the Yamanaka.

There isn't any civilian clan like the Haruno in the Naruto series because they moved in when the Sandaime is in charge… When Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Hyūga Hiashi, Hyūga Hizashi… and many more.

I'm starting to feel homesick….of course, only Anna and Chloe. Nothing else..

Too bad I can't see Chloe growing up, going to middle school, then highs school , have her first boyfriend, first effing break up, and me become a grandma… though not from a young age

Mom is cool while Dad's a bitch because you know why?! He shouted at me to leave the house and he disowned me. Mom at least helped me on my pregnancy and 3 years of Chloe's years then left because she made a deal with Dad. I first got a job at some technology then slowly, I was promoted to work a high paying game company. I didn't want to spend much and only for food, clothes, rent and bills. I did buy a DS for Chloe for her birthday when I saw her looking at it when we were passing buy an electronic store.

I guess I think that Chloe took the motto of 'Hakuna Matata' too much. It means 'don't worry, be happy'.

Oh yeah, Kawarama is saved. Nearly from death because Kami told me to save him just beforehand.

_Flashback_

"_**Eh, testing testing! Kayla! Can you hear me?" **__I heard the annoying buzz said_

"_**I'm not annoying. Anyways, go to the place where you ran away. You know? The one with the rocky place?" **__Kami said so I sighed. _

_I ran towards the place where he told and saw Kawarama surrounded by Uchihas. So I sighed. I know that Kami wanted me to change this heathen place. So I ran and bumped towards an Uchiha who was about to make his move. Kawarama dodged at the last second because the kunai was sloppy because of me interfering. He immediately looked at me and the Uchiha got frustrated_

"_Darn cat!" The 1__st__ Uchiha said. There were 4 Uchihas surrounding Kawarama._

_He almost picked me up but I hissed at him and started attacking him to bloody and bruised state. The 2__nd__,3__rd__ and 4__th__ grabbed him and ran away… I mean retreated. Kawarama smiled big and made a big wide grinned and made a move to hug me. I reluctantly accepted the hug and pawed him away. I dragged him back to a safe area to the Senju Compound and so the deed is done. To the Senju's shock, a cat saved their 3__rd__ youngest head of the clan's son's life. I hissed at them and bared my claws and sharp teeth then escaped via the window._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Sometimes, you don't have to keep it inside when someone bosses you and you feel annoyed. JUST KICK THEIR ASS! WHO ARE THEY TO BOSS YOU!? Unless they are your boss. Well, you have a bad luck

* * *

"_**Oh Kayla~!" **_I heard the same annoying voice said

" _**I want you to help me with something! Someone else needs help and it is Itama. He's too young to die so I'd like you to go to a different place, up the mountain. I will make your chakra lead you. In 3 days okay? Ciao!" **_He said and I sighed.

'I think that he's using me as a source of entertainment' I thought

Like a TV, he is using me as an anime main character of a woman reborn in a stupid mangy cat body. Urgh, I'd like to say I hate my life.

In three days, I would have to go up the fucking huge mountain because that is the only mountain nearby that is rocky... I HATE MOUNTAINSS! They are so tiring to climb and is a pain in the neck to hike up that piece of huge crap.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter. I don't know what else to insert**


	4. Mission, Save Itama

_Previously:_

_"**Oh Kayla~!" **I heard the same annoying voice said_

_" **I want you to help me with something! Someone else needs help and it is Itama. He's too young to die so I'd like you to go to a different place, up the mountain. I will make your chakra lead you. In 3 days okay? Ciao!" **He said and I sighed._

_'I think that he's using me as a source of entertainment' I thought_

_Like a TV, he is using me as an anime main character of a woman reborn in a stupid mangy cat body. Urgh, I'd like to say I hate my life._

_In three days, I would have to go up the fucking huge mountain because that is the only mountain nearby that is rocky... I HATE MOUNTAINSS! They are so tiring to climb and is a pain in the neck to hike up that piece of huge crap._

* * *

So, here I am, in top of the mountains. It's so damn tiring just to get up here! I look around to hear some battle sounds of metal clashing together. I ran with my 4 legs there and saw Itama... Poor kid, also surrounded by Uchihas.

I quickly transformed into my human self along with a red Sakura kimono with black background. I discovered another. I have a human body that even if I try to use the transformation Jutsu, it will become my body, along with the clothes will automatically become real unless I un-henge myself.

I made a drop-kick towards one of the Uchihas and round-housed another Uchiha to make them all go away. I also ran to another Uchiha and side kicked his head. He was soon knocked out because of the rocks. I was a bit off-guard and I got burnt by a katon jutsu by the Uchiha, so I punched his face as I clutched my arms

The Uchihas scowled at me and cursed at me while I flipped them the bird. They retreated and I scooped up Itama in my arms and try to find a 'gift' that Kami had given me just in case if I collected them and they were still injured.

It was in the canopy of a tree and concealed by a heavy genjustsu. I started running towards the tree. The branches helped me up... like an elevator, and another set of branches open the door for me. I nodded my head in gratitude and set the boy down, healing him with my chakra... healing chakra.

I concentrated on his ribs first. Mending it is very...frustrating. I'm surprised that I even had the patience to learn this. The bones are always a stubborn bitch. After I was done, I set on healing his lacerations. Next, I healed my second degree burn. I hissed in pain as I healed it.

After I was done, I was panting... not too heavily, but mildly. I was nearing chakra exhaustion like in 10% but I can stand up and move properly. I tucked him in and as I was about to leave, he was trashing in his sleep. I hesitated. He looked around Chloe's age. So I can't help but walk up to him, stroke his hair and whisper comforting words to him. Lulling him to sleep as I hummed Chloe's favorite soft song.(Kobato- Ashita kuru hi) Not those ones that teenagers nowadays listen to.

I left when he calmed down and slept peacefully. Poor kid, he looked traumatized. I left the room and I went to my own room. After he's healed, then I would have to bring him to the Senjus and go back to...the insolent brat.

I suppressed the shudder and shook my head. It would be a long time for him to wake up

* * *

**Third POV**

Itama was confused, when he woke up, he was in a foreign place. He started to realize that he was in someone else's house and thought that an Uchiha had captured him. He got up abruptly and fell down the bed, hissing as he realized he felt sore. He started scrambling, trying to get out of the blanket that currently is restricting his legs and hands.

"Quiet down!" A voice he heard said. He began to dread, was he captured?

"For fuck's sake, calm down. You're still sore from the wounds before. So quiet down and stay still so I can apply the cream on you" The voice was a female, but a rough and low voice. He looked up and saw it was a woman with russet colored hair and chocolate eyes. Her eyes looked dull, but at the same time, it looked bright. She has a pale skin. In his eyes, she is a pretty lady.

But he had a feeling he saw her somewhere

"sorry" He mumbled. The Lady applied some cream on his back. He blushed a bit because he hadn't notice that he was shirtless.

"Now stand up. You need to cool the cream off" She said

"Um... I'm Senju Itama. What's your name?" He asked bravely. She looked at him with a watching gaze, making him squirm from the silence she was given

"Kayla" She answered

"huh?"

"My name is Kayla" She repeated

"Kaira?" Itama adopted a confused look. She looked at him, sighing before she nodded

"Hm." She simply said as Itama started to stand up. The lady helped him stabilize as he was standing.

"... How long was I unconscious?" He asked

"About 2 days" She answered. He looked shell-shocked from her answer.

"Oh no! My family would be worried! I wonder what will Father say?…" He started panicking and she slapped him Gibbs style.

_'Wait... _

"Shut it. I brought your brother to your compound in a cat form…." Kayla stopped. He looked at her wide eyed

"What? You're Tora!" He looked bewildered

"Yup" She told him bluntly.

"How?" He asked

"Reincarnation" The human turned cat informed him

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

After I finished telling about my life, he looked at me agape. I slapped him upside and he fell to the ground.

"You okay?" I asked

He nodded, his head on the ground. Then he looked at me. I blinked. He looked really... how do I say, like Chloe. Whenever she sees me, she sees me as her hero.

"You're so cool!" He exclaimed. I blinked again in shock. I soon snapped out of it to inform him and lead him to the Senju Compoud

"Kid. Now that you're fully healed, I should get you to your home" I told him. He looked down and nodded. I scooped him up, him clinging around my neck as I carried him in my arm. As soon as I hopped through trees and not so near the Compound. I set him down. I watched him run to the compound but he stopped.

The next thing I know is that he started hugging my waist. I looked down at him and patted his head soothingly. This kid's not bad. I like this kid just before Chloe. Chloe will always be my priority... though I can never see her grow up.

"Brat, You must never reveal my secret okay?" I told him. He nodded, his head still on my stomach. He pulled back and ran through the trees

"See you again soon... Itama" I whispered. But I never knew that the brat smiled because I watched his back.


	5. Uzumaki Mito

"_**hello" **_God/Kami speaking to Kayla

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Jutsu name

"Hello**", **speaking or when Kayla is in human form

_Flashback- _Flashback

"_Hello_" Kayla speaking in cat form

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

3 years has passed and everything is the same. Except for Itama always looking for me in the forest, visiting me and telling all of the details he experienced each day. His adorableness increased. He now grew to a 13 year old boy, making Kawarama into a 14 year old boy, Tobirama a 15 year old boy and Hashirama into 17. The fucking brat, Shima is now 15 and in the next year, she is going to get married to another snot nosed brat.

I saw the Uzushiokagure Princess, Uzumaki Mito, going on her way to the Senju compound along with her clan members. If you were wondering Konohagure has been made yet, No, It isn't formed yet. I remembered that Konohagure is around 69-70 years old because it is made a year or 2 before Sarutobi Hiruzen's time. If I recall the memories that Kami gave me, Hiruzen is 68-69 years old.

I poked my head out of the trees to spy on Mito. Well, I could say that I'm older than her since she looked around Hashirama's age but I'm three and a half in this world. They said that in human years, 1 year of cat is 7 in human... so if you add up with my previous life... damn I'm old as fuck. So I am now 47 years old. But if you only count the cat years, I'm 29 years old.

Okay, back to the real life, I followed slowly behind the Uzumaki members and very much behind them. At least 2 and/or a half Kilometers away from them. With my cat senses, I can smell, hear and see them. I had been sharpening my new and improved senses. Catching mice. BUT I didn't eat them. Just gave it away to the alley cats.

I jumped onto the rooftops of each Senjus in the compound until I stopped at where the Uzumaki Princess stopped. She bowed after that and walked into the room with elegance. I looked around for a window with a nearby tree. Scanning the place. Jackpot!

I ran to the branch and watched from the window, looking a them with my imaginary eyebrows... do cats have eyebrows?

A few minutes later, I saw Mito looking around with a frown and proceeded to look straight at me. I ducked in the leaves of course, my brown fur blending in with the branches. She excused herself out from the meeting and I tried looking for her... But she found me

"Hello?" I heard a gentle but firm voice from behind. Me being a cat, jumped up startled. My furs are bristling and I was hissing.

"_The fuck man?_" I meowed, of course pissed. Damn ninjas being quiet... though if they weren't, they'd be dead.

"You mustn't speak that way" She lectured me

"_...You can understand me? WHAT THE HELL?_" I hissed. What the fuck god?

"Mito-hime! Who are you talking to if I may ask" A familiar voice called out. I looked towards the voice and saw it was Hashirama. He froze, looking at me. I hissed just for fun. It was fun seeing him freeze up just because of a cat.

"What is that... vicious cat doing here?" Hashirama said in panic. Obviously covering what he always call me, Demon Cat... -Snort- So unoriginal.

"Don't tell me... Shinma-sama wants her cat to be given to her!" His voice slowly rose in hysteric in each word.

I shook my head and made a cat smirk, amused by him and his every reaction

"Who is Shinma-sama?" Mito questioned. Hm... I might need a popcorn if I have one to watch this drama

"Shinma-sama is the Daimyo's daughter. This cat here is Tora, Shinma-sama's cat" Hashirama answered... now that I think about it, the reason why I am her cat ONLY is because she had suffocated my other... cat siblings. They died just a month later. But I survived by hiding away and trying my best to hide away... poor kitties.

"_Yeah, I kept on running away from her because she killed my... siblings... and kept on suffocating me with that...fat"_ I said in unimaginable horror. Mito bent down and stroked my fur...

"She's not attacking you and... purring?" Hashirama slowly said, I made a rumbling voice at the back of my throat and much to my horror, I was inching slowly towards her... but... it...feels...gooooooooood.

"You just have to understand her" Mito replied, looking quite happy

* * *

Huh. It must have been an Uzumaki thing to make friends easily with other. Like Naruto and Kushina... well, not really Kushina since she is violent. But more of Naruto. You know? Like Haku, Zabuza, Inari, the whole Nami no Kuni, Idate, Sakura and Sasuke a maybe, then there are many more like the Bijuus but I am not getting any further than that.

Lying on her lap with her petting me. Tobirama looked at me twitching, Kawarama looked at Mito in awe, Hashirama has the same reaction as the previous both, and Itama was looking at me... at the same time looking at Mito in awe.

"_You can tell Itama that I allow him to pet me_" I said to Mito, who only could understand me. I am going to ask god to what the hell is going on and how can she understand me.

"Itama-dear. Tora allows you to pet her" She told him. Itama scrambled up and started petting me softly and gently, as if I was a porcelain glass. I was far more that that of course.

Itama had this sparkling feature. Eyes sparkly and also the background. I sweatdropped. Are those even possible?

I closed my eyes in bliss. But when I opened my eyes, I was in the same realm where I first met Kami or God... Okay, this is frustrating. I am just going to change to and fro.

"Kami? Where are you. How come I am in here?" I asked

He appeared in front of me, just at the same table and the same tea cup.

"**_You never knew where you are, do you?_**" He asked

I narrowed my eyes. What the hell is he talking about?

"_**We are in your mindscape. I must say, you have a classy mind**_" He said

"Well, that's what I get for being British" I added a touch of humor. He smiled at me

"_**But let us get back to business**_" He said seriously. I nodded

"What's up with Mito? She can talk to me" I said

"_**Yes. It doesn't show in the anime that Uzumakis have a Kekkai Genkei a lot different than this. Although they are very easy to befriend with, very loyal that little to non missing nins came from there, hot headed, determined, have a fast healing and can hold on to life longer. But, the bloodline they have is very... different. It's name is Henka Kettō, meaning changing bloodline. It never has a pattern. Once, there was someone that can control the gravity, another one can manipulate all the elements with only a few chakra and many more. **_

_**Uzumaki Kushina has the Kekkai Genkei for trapping. The chains she uses are very strong that no one could break out of it. Uzumaki Mito has... one that can talk to natures, You are also a part of nature as you are a cat. Uzumaki Naruto has the ability to control wind better than anyone else.**_" He explained. I nodded in hidden awe. That's actually cool.

"_**Okay. Now bye bye! I am going to hide in here for awhile**_" He said, while waving.

I woke up from my mindscape. I snapped my eyes open and saw that Hashirama and Kawarama was slowly inching towards me. I raised an eyebrow at Mito.

"Oh shush, let them" Mito said. I reluctantly nodded

"Hashirama-sama, Kawarama-kun. She says that she allows you to pet her" Mito said. The two of them almost jumped in happiness towards me. Perhaps I will allow this just once... just... once...

"Tora's purring Aniki" Kawarama said with wide eyes. He isn't the only one wide eyed. Tobirama and Hashirama was also but Itama was content and smiling... now that I think about it, all of them has ama at the back of their names. If Itama has a rama in it, then it would be Itrama... Weird name.

"She's pretty right, Aniki?" Itama asked. Oh you.

Hashirama dumbly nodded but smiled in the end

* * *

YO! MEEERRRRY CHRISTMAS! I wanted to update fast but I don't know what to insert here! SO sorry that I am late!


	6. Arguments with the oh so great lord

"_**hello" **_God/Kami speaking to Kayla

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Jutsu name

"Hello**", **speaking or when Kayla is in human form

_Flashback- _Flashback

"_Hello_" Kayla speaking in cat form"

* * *

I frowned at Kami. He was being ridiculous. He was still sitting at the table in my British mindscape. Fuck that. If I had a choice, it would be Blood and Glory style. A stadium. That is my dream. What happened 3 minutes ago was an argument

_Flashback_

_I was summoned to my mind by force but I did it willingly... Doesn't make sense to you does it? I don't care. I was sleeping at my hideout with my cat body and I was getting sick and tired of a vunerable form. I demand a refund_

_"_Seriously, Kami. Why can't I just get a human body instead?"_ I asked as I appeared in front of him_

_"**That was the only body I could find. Your body is beyond damaged to fix and because of the blood loss, you can't get your original body sent here. And there was no other human body at the same time who was being born. You would have to wait a long time. All those females who were pregnant was all either still in their early stages or already given birth that may or may not have a strong body. And lastly, because it's fun" **That fucking bastard has a nerve to smile_

_"_Yeah, What if _your_ the one who gets reincarnated to a cat_" I said with venom _

_"**At least better than a plant that is being pissed on all the time! Another person who had reincarnated turned into a plant by force because he was too stupid!" **He said cheerfully_

_Flashback end_

"So? I would't even make that stupid mistake" I replied

"_**Oops! It's morning and you're waking up! Taataa!" **_He said cheerfully and waved me off. Fuck all of the Christians who said God is a merciful, gentle and nice being. The bastard practically takes pleasure in seeing my distress on not at least giving me a human body. It's so gross when you had to clean your own fur! I even hacked furballs! Blech, thinking about it makes my throat hurts.

I woke up on my bed... I had run away from the fatty and now probably she is sending another bunch of people to find me.-Sigh, Might as well go back

I sent a wave of nature chakra to keep the pest away and the trees surrounding my house and in my room which passed through from the floor to the ceiling and up again.

I got out of bed and changed back into my cat form, running back into that hell.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter! I don't know what to do next and I need some time! I am going to have spring break next month so for all, wait for the next chapter next month. And by all I meant you guys and all my stories


	7. Omake- Don't ever question Kami

**I realised something after reading your reviews. Littlebirdd and SasukeXhinataxOC had asked why not make Kami/God make Kayla human. Well. I thought about putting an Omake**

**And btw, since Kami is a God and God himself, he can break the fourth wall**

* * *

**Omake**\- Why Kami/God doesn't want to make Kayla a human

* * *

Kami watched Kayla suffering by her 'mistress's' hugs. More like getting your bones break and getting lack of air. He was sympathetic towards her as she is currently suffering by the girl

Some of his subordinates would wonder why he was interested in this girl. Because out of all humans, he found her life file interesting. His sister, Fate, had always been a bitch. Making human's life miserable.

He often wonders why they have to rule over humans. Oh wait, because they were bored and wanted to get some ways of entertainment and getting out of paperwork. Now, they all regret it and it is causing them major headache

Humans have been causing war and the deaths have been overloading hell. Contrary to human beliefs, you all end up in hell since they judge you, whether you put in the hell version of hell or the heaven version of hell. It doesn't matter whether you are good or not, you all go to hell.

"Kami-sama. Why do you not turn her back into human?" His one brave subordinate questioned him. Kami knew that the subordinate in front of him has his friends at the back waving a 'noooooo!' to the guy in front of him. What? Don't look at him like that, he got his rank to a new rank of Kami or God with his hard work. It's like the Sannin. They have their own names since they are too awesome to be an ordinary one and all the Kage's place are taken so they got a title.

He also knew that all of his siblings and subordinates thought of him suffering from insanity. But who needs sanity when you are bored. That stuff goes all out the window

So he eye smiled at the brave sod

"Because I want more entertainment! Its soooooo boring!" He whined and moaned to the poor guy who had to suffer. But who cares, he was bored and needed someone to talk to since all his siblings are too busy to talk to him. He felt lonely. So it took around a week in human terms and 8 hours in heaven.

It was the poor sod's fault anyways. Don't ever question Kami


End file.
